


An Accidental Presentation

by ifailbutitry



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifailbutitry/pseuds/ifailbutitry
Summary: A powerpoint of Kara's is accidentally sent to one Lena Luthor. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Winn throws his keys on the counter with a sigh. How was it that of all the computers in National City, the one he needs access to is the only one that he can’t hack? While usually he’d be left impressed, currently he’s annoyed and inconvenienced. If someone wanted their computer updated, they should make it a bit more accessible. Damn hidden geniuses. Damn extraterrestrials. Damn youngest Science Guild initiates. He doesn’t even know what he’s uploading. Nevertheless, superheroines apparently have the time to create sophisticated algorithms but not the time to run them.

He taps his fingers against the countertop as the computer lights up. After typing the random combination of numbers and letters in, a lengthy mishmash that only a superbrain can memorize, he is greeted by an unsent email. Hovering over the attached file, he debates on whether or not to take a peak. On one hand it could be a simple argument over why Kara should never have to frequent another vegetarian restaurant with Lena again. On the other, it could be her newest research on quantum fluctuation and the possible uses of that temporary change in energy. While he’s itching to open the presentation, he remembers the explosion he faced last time. There is no need to test Lena and Kara. A Luthor and a Super. That isn’t a pair he wants to go up against anytime soon. Or ever really. Instead, he settles on a phone call.

“Sort of busy right now Winn.” He can hear the sound of the wind and turns on the tv in response.

“Just wanted to check and se-” he winces as the scaly orange alien grabs Kara’s ankle and yanks her to the ground. National City gains another Supergirl shaped crater.

“Can’t this wait? My hands are full at the moment.” She rolls to the side as a fist the size of her head impacts with the road. As the unidentified alien tries to free its hand, Kara latches onto its chest and takes off upwards, pushing it high into the sky.

“I just wanted to ask if I should send this email to Lena before I run this program. The subject line says ‘Super Important.’” The alien throws a left hook that connects with Kara’s temple and throws her off balance just long enough for her to drop him. She mutters an “Idiot you can’t fly” before she darts down after him, his mouth open in a silent scream as Winn watches on.

“Yeah just go ahead,” she catches onto a slippery looking fin. “Thanks again!” she hangs up right before she loses her grip a second time. This is clearly not the orange dude’s lucky day. With a click on the little arrow, Kara’s PowerPoint is off with a soft ‘Whoosh’ and Winn is getting started. She isn’t the only one with stuff to do today. He had a gorgeous woman all the way from Starhaven interested in getting horizontal.

###### 

Lena’s right brow raises at the subject of the email. Is there some CatCo article in the works that she needs to be warned about? A new seedy restaurant that she is inevitably going to be convinced to try? Did Kara demolish the new network that she had had her test out? With Kara, there was no telling. Her best bet is to just open the message and find out.

When she finally gets the presentation itself open, her left eyebrow joins her right in surprise. This was probably the last thing she expects. The blowback of a potential article is unpredictable, another restaurant of Kara’s choosing would mean an unimaginable amount of cardio, and she is running out of ideas to stop Kara’s cyber attacks. But this? This she could deal with. In fact, this was more than welcome. On the title slide of the PowerPoint in large bold print were the words, _**“Why you should date me.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it is. I plan on making chapters longer after the first. I've already got it all planned out, it's just a matter of smashing some keys. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Inspired by[this](http://natsdorf.com/post/159761195123/courting-skills-on-powerpoint-via-lizzyfenton)
> 
> Tumblr: @tooshkurs


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sick of men nagging you at fancy galas? I can fix that._ **

“-just not reliable. I don't know how much you know about quantum computing, but the qubits, that's the unit of information in quantum computing, are easily destroyed. Unless you can come up with a way to preserve that data, there’s no way to do what you’re attempting.” It takes all of her Luthor training for Lena to hold back the eye roll that’s threatening to break free. This man can’t seriously be mansplaining quantum computing to her. Forget that she double majored at MIT. Forget the black body generator that she constructed under great duress. He isn’t even a scientist! She’s just about to open her mouth to retort when she feels a calming presence and a hand gently rest on her lower back. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Kara beams at her as she comes up to her side. “I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mister….” she trails off, questioning who he is. Lena holds back a laugh. She remembers introducing the two at the last gala. He had repeatedly tried to get the blonde's attention. His lips press themselves into a line at the thinly veiled insult. 

“Richard.”

“Oh that’s right! Can I call you Dick?” Everything about her tone is so friendly that he has no choice but to nod in agreement. “Right, where was I Dick? Oh that’s right! I couldn't help but overhear. Me and Lena were just discussing this same topic this morning over breakfast,” Lena’s cheeks pinken over the implication. A quick glance over at Kara shows her that it wasn't an intentional insinuation. “A two-state quantum-mechanical system would _exponentially_ speed up mankind’s research into chemistry and nanotechnology. Quantum simulation would let scientists reproduce particle reactions in almost any situation. Imagine mimicking particle collision! The results of the real thing are so fleeting that it’s hard to study. An understanding of low temperature physics, an ability to design high temperature superconductors…” both women can see that Richard has been lost somewhere along the way.

“L-corp developing the world’s first functioning, widespread quantum computer? If anyone can do it, it’s Lena.” Kara’s smile turns genuine as she looks at the brunette. Lena is about to reply when she’s cut off. 

“Yeah well it’s great in theory. I still don’t see how she’d be able to accomplish it.

“Well of course you don’t but that’s not your fault, you’re not a scientist,” her grin resembles the one that she used when she suggested on Earth 1 that Agent Smith be reassigned to Antarctica. “If you were, you’d know about the Majorana fermion and the possibility of revolutionizing quantum computing. This particle is for condensed matter physicist what the Higss bason search was for high energy particle physicist! It’s a fermion but it’s also it’s own antiparticle with zero mass and zero charge.”

“Information stored using Majorana fermions are protected from all the small changes in the local environment.” Lena is talking more to Kara than Richard at this point. She had been lying when she said they had discussed it over breakfast, but they’ll definitely be discussing it now. She knows the blonde is intelligent, as do her constantly destroyed cyber walls, but she hadn’t realize how extensive her knowledge was. She turns back to Richard. “That would preserve the… what were they called? Qubits?” She smirks as she mentions the last piece of scientific information that he understood. 

“The significance goes beyond computing though. It’s also a candidate for dark matter.” Lena’s brow rises. Kara is getting dangerously close to a discussion of space and extraterrestrials. It seems that Kara realizes it at about the same time, as she starts nervously fiddling with her glasses. “But as I was saying, I’m sure we’ll soon be reading all about L-Corps first quantum computer,” her smile is almost dopey now in her pride.

“I guess we’ll wait and see.” Richard doesn’t look at all convinced by any of the words spoken to him. Kara’s smile cracks momentarily, her annoyance showing through, before she covers it up and offers her hand. 

“Well thank you for the tantalizing conversation. It was lovely meeting you,” she throws in one final dig before she offers up her hand to shake. When he takes hers in his, she adds just a bit more strength than usual. She regulates herself just below what it would take to bruise him but enough to make him noticeably wince. When he walks away, she can hear him muttering to himself and shaking his hand out. She has to make an effort to squash the heat coming from her eyes. It’s Lena’s hand coming to rest on her bicep that gets her to relax.

“Thanks for coming.” Lena’s smile isn’t typically genuine at these events but she feels one stretching against her face that she can’t hold back. 

“Of course,” Kara brings her hand up to rest on the one that still grips her arm. Something about the action reminds Lena of the recent email and a smirk graces blood red lips. Kara gulps at the mischievous look in her eye. Despite being bullet proof, she’s suddenly unnaturally nervous. 

“I must say Kara, you’re a tantalizing conversationalist. You’re definitely riveting but I’m not sure Richard appreciated your table talk.” Kara’s crinkle appears as she tries to place the wording. “I did though. It seems you’re full of surprises. I can’t wait to uncover more,” Lena’s eyes dip momentarily before reconnecting with the blue eyed gaze. Kara nearly goes to fiddle with her glasses before a switch inside of her flips. The change is palpable and Lena can practically see Supergirl standing in front of her. Only it’s not. It’s neither Kara Danvers nor Supergirl, but a beautiful mix of the two. It’s Kara Danvers’ sweet, caring nature and Supergirl’s strength. It’s both of their compassion. Kara is always three different people simultaneously. The Kara that she puts on for the world to protect those she loves, Supergirl whose job it is to protect everyone else, and this version that Lena considers herself honored to meet.

“Neither can I.”

It’s rare that Lena Luthor is left speechless. More and more it is brought on by the blonde in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Some days Kara feels way too much. They’re the days when despite her superspeed, she’s not fast enough. When despite x-ray vision, she misses someone. When her hearing doesn’t pick up the weakening heartbeat until it’s beating for the final time. For all of her abilities, there are days when she’s just not enough. It’s these days when she turns her senses up as far as they’ll go. It’s when she refuses to dampen any of her powers in hopes that she won’t make another mistake. That she won’t lose another world. 

She flies high up into the sky where she can take in as much as possible. She turns off her earpiece, but can still hear Alex and J’onn when she lets down her barriers. When she stops filtering out extra noises. They know that they’ll still be able to call for her but they don’t. They try to lessen how much noise they make for her sake, but she can still hear their hearts. Alex’s frantic pace, her worry evident, and J’onn’s strong, steady beat as he takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm her own. 

She flies as close to the sun as she can in hopes that the yellow rays will dampen the migraine that the overloading of her senses causes. But she is Icarus and the closer she flies the more it hurts. The higher she goes, the stronger her powers get and the faster she falls. It doesn’t help, but she pushes it aside. Along with that fleeting wish that the rays were red instead. She can hear and see more now and she deems the pain worth it. 

That day she puts out three fires, stops seven robberies, and eleven car accidents in National City alone. If one were to watch the news though, they would see that Supergirl had been spotted in seventeen other cities. When she finally gets home, it’s well after midnight, her suit smells of smoke, and there are crescent shaped cuts in her hand where her nails still dig into her palms. It’s not often that she sees her own blood.

Alex is waiting in her living room when she stumbles through the open window, curled up and asleep on the green couch. She takes a step towards her before her steps falter and she heads for the bathroom instead. She only feels worse now. She had kept Alex up worrying instead of at home with Maggie. At home where she belongs. She has once again taken Alex’s time from her. She knows her sister will say that she doesn’t mind, but Kara knows how fleeting time can be.

Her mind travels back to the Phantom Zone as she steps into the shower. Time. She had simultaneously had it and lost it. It was a prison for a reason. Just because she wasn’t on Fort Rozz didn’t mean that she wasn't jailed. It was created to be humane, but for her it was worse than death. It meant watching time pass outside of the zone while replaying the destruction of her planet in her mind. The destruction of her family. Her people. It meant failing to protect Kal-El. Letting him grow without the knowledge of his home. It meant losing her cousin to humans. 

She feels her anger seeping in as she replays the destruction. Anger at them for destroying her planet. For sucking the planet dry. At her parents for helping to hide it all. At her Aunt for not succeeding in saving them. At herself for surviving. Surviving when no one else had. For taking too long to escape and allowing Kal to grow up scared and ignorant of their ways. For not being enough. She feels her eyes heating up and she has just enough sense to cover them with her hands, but is too late to stop it. She can feel the burn in her palms as she cries out in anger and anguish.

Lena is pretty positive now that Kara hadn’t meant to send the email, but she hasn’t had much time with the woman to confirm. Since the gala they had exchanged a few brief messages before Kara had become nearly impossible to locate. Her first stop had been CatCo where James gave her an awful cover about her being out of town. It doesn’t take much from there to come to the conclusion that Supergirl has been very busy as of late. The superhero has been spotted in Astro City, Blüdhaven, Fawcett City, and a number of other locations, including the nation’s capital, where she could be seen just barely hovering in the distance above President Marsdin. It was great for the people to have their hero, but she can’t help but worry about the effect the constant vigilance is having on her friend. It is this worry that brings her to Kara’s apartment at three in the morning, fingers nervously tapping against each other.

It’s when Kara doesn’t answer the door that Lena truly begins to worry. Instead she’s greeted by the small detective that had arrested her months ago. The woman grips the door in one hand and her gun in the other. Even in a pair of overly baggy animal print pajama bottoms she manages to look mildly intimidating. But Lena didn’t survive talking over LuthorCorp and turning it into something of her own by being intimidated. When she catches sight of the overturned apartment over the smaller brunette’s head, any chance of being sent away disappears. Instead, she pushes into the apartment, her eyes already searching for a trace of blue.

She’s frantically making her way to Kara’s room where she can hear muffled sounds when the detective grips her arm and pulls her back.

“What’s going on?” she demands.

“Alex has her,” Maggie’s stance finally softens. “It’s been a rough couple of days. She told me not to let anyone in.”

Lena hasn’t felt this lost since Lex had made his intentions clear. Since he had been arrested. 

“I can’t…” for once her Luthor sensibilities crumble in front of someone other than Kara. “I’ve just got to…” she can’t seem to find the words. Maggie sizes her up for a moment before she lets go of her arm and tilts her head toward the bedroom which is nearly quiet now. She takes this as permission and makes her way to the door.

Kara is stood in the middle of the room when she steps in, her hands over her ears and her forehead resting against Alex’s. It’s impossible to tell if she’s blocking out the noise or pulling at her ears, but she can see Alex muttering what she assumes to be comforting words as she tries to push her towards the bed. The task seems impossible though as Kara stands still as a statue in the middle of the floor with her eyes closed. When a Kryptonian doesn’t want to be moved, nothing can force them to. 

Lena takes in the red of her face and her unruly hair. She can see the shallow breaths that she struggles to take in. The woman that so many associate with strength looks more like a frightened animal at the moment. When she looks to be tipping sideways, Lena rushes to her side. With Alex, she manages to get the blonde into bed. After a pleading look and a moment’s hesitation, Kara’s sister leaves them alone with a quiet “take care of her.” Lena intends to do just that. 

The PowerPoint can wait. Whether she meant to send it or not can be decided another day. Today Kara needs someone to hold her pieces together. This isn’t sunny Kara Danvers nor impenetrable Supergirl. This is who Kara really is. Someone with the world on her shoulders. Lena knows she’s up for the task. She just wishes she didn’t have to be. 

_**Dating me is like having two different girlfriends. My glasses and hair turn me into a completely new person.**_

Underneath though? Underneath is someone still trying to figure out which one they are and where they fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I'm a little worried that it'll end up being disjointed but I also think that every fic needs a bit of angst. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

When Kara wakes up, the moon is still casting shadows throughout the room. The sounds of the city have dulled, but still create an ever present hum. There’s a steady thumping in her skull that her Kryptonian heritage usually prevents. The slightly less, but still overwhelming, barrage of sounds has her clenching her eyes shut. She tries to focus, to turn everything down and out until she can only hear those sounds nearest. It takes about ten minutes to shorten her range down to a single source. A slow, calming thump that she tries to match her breathing to. When she recognizes the sound, her eyes snap open and she floats to the ceiling in surprise. As soon as she identifies the woman, she’s slowly descends until she is standing at the foot of the bed. 

Lena, with sleep tousled hair, bathed in the moonlight. Her dark hair is a stark contrast to her ivory skin and Kara’s fingers itch to brush it out of her face. The thought has her feet carrying her closer and her hand involuntarily reaching out before she pulls back. Just a few hours ago she had accidentally ripped the door off of a DEO van. That was just one of her slip ups in the last forty eight hours. She inhales before turning and leaving the room, returning with a spare blanket to drape over the younger woman. When she’s sure that the woman is warm enough, she makes her way to the chair in her living room and looks out of the window. She tries to keep focused on the heartbeat in her room and not the sounds of the city. Alex wouldn't want her out there. Wouldn't want her to accidentally hurt someone. 

When Lena wakes, the other side of the bed is empty. She can smell the coffee aroma wafting in through the crack under the door and swings her legs over to climb out of bed. Once she exits the room and makes her way to the kitchen, she’s greeted by Kara’s back as she cooks. Her muscles are clearly tense as she lets out a softer than usual ‘Good morning’. Lena pads quietly across the floor, silent to Kara who’s still focused on her steady heartbeat, and rests her hand on Kara’s shoulder. She mumbles a tired goodmorning in return before lifting onto her toes and pressing her lips to her cheek. Kara simultaneously tenses and relaxes, a blush rising up her neck. 

“Did you sleep alright?” She pours the whisked egg whites in one of the large pans in front of her. Lena can see a slight imprint from Kara’s hand on the metal handle when she goes to add vegetables to the omelet. Lena makes a sound of affirmation while pouring herself a mug of coffee and refilling Kara’s. The blonde is more put together than the night before, but is still ramrod straight. Her eyes have yet to leave the pans she has going on the stove, but Lena can see her head following her as she moves about the room, an ear always turned her way. 

“I was thinking,” Lena interjects after her first sip as Kara sets the table, “I’ve got the day off, and was hoping you’d be open to a Brooklyn Nine-Nine marathon?” Kara’s right ear is still tilted towards her, but her proposal goes unanswered. It takes several moments for Lena’s voice to get through to Kara.

“Sorry,” Kara’s eyes are wide as she pushes her glasses up on her face. “What was that?”

“Netflix today? Me and you? Potstickers and pizza on me come lunch time. And maybe Indian for dinner? A thank you for the breakfast.” The bright smile that Kara usually sports is seemingly transferred to Lena who seems to be smiling for them both.

“You don’t have to thank me,” she fiddles with her fingers awkwardly and huffs out “I should thank you. I mean, breakfast obviously isn’t enough. I was a mess and it doesn't happen often, but it’s just like a sensory overload type of thing. It’s... it’s been a rough couple of days I guess and Alex thinks it’s too much pressure but you know, I should be fast enough!” Her words are starting to get louder and her hands clench closed. “And I couldn't do anything then but I should be able to now! Everything was gone and then I was too late to help my cousin. And it’s not as if I asked to be sent away. There were so many people who deserved it more. I just… I came from the right family and that’s not fair. Nothing put me above all those people. Twenty four years watching my home crack into two. Twenty four years of Kal being alone. Krypton is nothing but a concept to him-” Kara realizes too late that she’s said too much. “Oh Rao, don’t hate me. I was going to tell-”

“Kara. Breathe.” Lena moves to Kara’s side of the table and falls to her knees in front of her. “It’s okay Kara. I already knew. I trusted that you had your reasons.”

“I just wanted to keep you safe.” Kara hangs her head and stares at her hands, now covered by Lena’s. “I do trust you.” She doesn't look up, but the emotion in her voice is desperate, needing Lena to know.

“I understand.” She taps Kara’s chin to get her to look her in the eye. “Now let me take care of you for once. We’ll stay in sweats all day and binge watch television. You can talk if you want, but we don’t have to.”

“I can’t… I keep breaking things. I don't want to break you too.”

“Lex and Lillian keep failing. What makes you think you’ll succeed Kara Danvers.” Lena’s smile is soft as she pushes herself up using Kara’s knees.

“Zor-El.” Lena’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. “Kara Zor-El.”

_**Monogamy freak you out?** _ Not really. Lena could do monogamy with Kara Zor-El. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long! I know that I suck but I was kind of down for a bit there. Let me know what you think. Send me a message here or on tumblr if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: @tooshkurs


	5. Chapter 5

Lena never really pays any mind to Kara’s eating habits. At first it is out of fear of embarrassing the other girl. Eventually, it comes from the realization that she must burn a lot of calories while flying through the stratosphere. It isn’t until Kara has her overload that Lena starts to eye the size of her plates. 

That first day, Kara is so deep into her own thoughts, that Lena has to remind her to eat. She doesn’t really realizes that Kara had spent the morning pushing her pancakes around more often than eating them until she hears the grumbling of Kara’s stomach. When she looks down at the blonde resting her head in her lap, it’s to see an unfocused gaze staring at the corner of the wall. Without her glasses on, Lena finds herself wondering if it’s really the wall that she is looking at. It isn’t until Lena scoots out from under her legs that Kara moves. And it isn’t until Lena cooks that she eats. 

It turns out to be a process and a team effort. It’s not that Kara is purposefully skipping meals, just that she’s neglecting to stop and eat them. She fluctuates between remaining stationary while lost in thought and being constantly on the go, shooting between CatCo and Supergirl duties. J’onn and Alex usually handle breakfast, bringing their food to the DEO, knowing that Kara will stop there before heading off to her day job. They bring just enough to have leftovers for her without looking suspicious.

Maggie takes the lunch shift, dropping by with arms full of homemade food and a smile for Alex. She settles for a full grin, dimples and all, in an attempt to keep Alex’s heartless reputation intact. Alex ruins that for herself when she returns a smile, twice as big as her fiancées. It’s well known now that Maggie is completely at home in the kitchen. The days where Kara is at the DEO for lunch, they all sit around a conference room table, J’onn, Alex, Winn, Vasquez, Kara, and sometimes Lucy to enjoy the home cooked meal. The days that Kara is busy at CatCo, Maggie makes sure to stop by with a larger than usual plate for Kara, knowing she’ll feel guilty if she doesn’t eat it all.

The last meal of the day is usually up to the youngest Luthor. For the first time since moving to National City, Lena is getting out of work every day at a normal time. Somedays she comes over and cooks, covering Kara’s counters with ingredients that neither had seen before. Despite the genius level intellect, she can’t quite figure out how to cook most things and Kara has to come to the rescue. Supergirl even without the cape. Other days she brings take out with her, picking up food from wherever sounds good that day. These days are usually the busy ones. The days where she’s dealing with stuffy businessmen or Kara’s dodging monstrous fists. Either way, they always end up on the couch at whoever’s place they are eating at. Lena loses her heals and leans against Kara’s side. They eat while they carry on conversation, recounting their days and bouncing ideas off each other. Kara doesn’t mention the vegetables that Lena sneaks onto her plate.

Between all of them, they make sure Kara is taking care of herself. After a few weeks they stop having to, but continue to do so anyway. With Alex’s human physiology in mind, J’onn starts bringing healthy alternative breakfasts for his girls. Banana oatmeal pancakes are on the menu at least once a week. Maggie and James split week day lunches. Maggie is all about vegan alternatives that the others scoff at, but eat and enjoy and James is the complete opposite with his mainly protein filled meals. Kara and Lena continue to do dinner, the others dropping in occasionally.

It’s when Kara’s eating habits are back to normal that Lena truly appreciates just how much and how often she eats. Despite this, her pantries are typically fully stocked. It’s amazing to think that she used to afford to eat this way when she was an assistant. 

Kara still has the occasional bad day. Day’s where Lena finds her staring up at the stars, eyes red and shoulders tense. Those are the days where she flies through the bay window with invisible bruises and bone deep scars. Lena rifles through the cabinets on those days for something quick and easy. She gives her just enough to sustain her and then leads the blonde to the couch, helping her with her cape and her boots somewhere along the way. Alex tells her that these days are unavoidable. That all they can do is be there for her. She tells her that she’ll have another day where things are just too much. Where things break and her footsteps create craters. That on those days, they just have to try and ease her pain. But Lena feels a shred of confidence because for now? For now, no matter how hard the day is, no matter how busy, they end it together. And together, there’s nothing that a Super and a Luthor can’t do. 

 

_**I technically have two jobs so I wont be too clingy.**_ They definitely had their own lives. As long as they always come back together, everything will turn out fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Enough is enough. Lena has spent two months dropping hints to Kara that she got her PowerPoint. In addition, there had been months of flirting preluding that. If her hints about knowing that Kara and Supergirl are one in the same were any indication, Kara will never catch on. But drastic times call for drastic measures. Measures that necessitate Jess canceling her meetings for the day. 

The CEO smooths the invisible wrinkles in her skirt as she waits for Kara to arrive in the conference room. As she waits, she allows her mind to wander. Kara has turned out to be more than she claimed.

She had called herself a ‘tantalizing conversationalist’ that could ‘cut people down with words.’ While that is more than true, she is an even better listener. There is no one better equipped for Lena to bounce ideas off of. There hadn’t been anyone since Lex that would listen to her ramble on for hours on end. Even Jack would find himself interrupting and interjecting. It went beyond listening to her though. Kara made her ideas better without altering them to fit her own vision. She questioned her and pushed her to improve. To think of avenues that she otherwise would have overlooked.

She provides a challenge. Underneath the bubbly exterior is a genius. Lena still hasn’t been able to create a system that could keep Kara out. She had layered computer access control, various types of application security, multi-factor authentication, firewalls, and intrusion prevention and detection systems. She doesn’t realize that Kara has gotten in until she brings up projects that Lena is sure she hadn’t yet told her about, a sly smile pulling at her lips. She’d then give small suggestions to help her work through kinks in her designs. 

When she’s not bouncing up and down like a hyperactive puppy, Kara becomes the strong silent type. Emphasis on strong. She sees it when a rival CEO gets a step too close. Kara steps almost unnoticeably closer and stands up straight, taller than her even in her heels. She places her hand on Lena’s back and turns to face her fully, ignoring their company and letting her take the lead while letting her know that she literally has her back. 

She also saw it when Maggie had come to arrest her. When the misguided detective had made her motives known, Kara had immediately dropped her things and crossed her arms, ready to come to her defense. Before Lena had told her that it was okay, Kara looked about ready to expose herself as Supergirl right then. She was later told how she had come for her as soon as she knew where Metallo was holding her with no thought towards the possible radioactive cloud of Kryptonite gas. She doesn’t remember much of the flight afterwards. Just the feeling of safety. 

Kara was right in that the different parts of her were complete opposites. When you put them together though? Together the many different parts of Kara Zor-El make a remarkable woman. A woman unlike any other. She’s kind without being weak. Smart without being arrogant. Strong without being immovable. Beautiful in ways that one doesn’t need eyesight to see. She takes it upon herself to take care of the world without asking for anything in return. Lena only wishes to be able to take care of her when she finds it too much to do on her own. 

She doubts that Bruce Wayne actually said that she was way out of his league, but he should have. Kara was out of everyone’s league. She is otherworldly in a way that has nothing to do with her Kryptonian heritage. And if she is interested in giving Lena Luthor the time of day, well Lena isn’t going to waste that. So, when she hears the blonde greeting Jess and the assistant thanking her for coffee, she stands from her seat and folds her hands together. Kara comes in with a soft smile on her face before her eyes go wide.

Lena has given plenty of presentations as the CEO of L-Corp, but this will be the most important yet.

_**“Why You Should Date Me.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this was a really short one, but I hope that's okay. Just wanted to go ahead and get it out there. I'm hoping for the conclusion within the next day or two. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Yell (but not really because I'm not big on yelling) at me on tumblr if you'd like - tooshkurs


	7. Chapter 7

When Lena asks her to come by L-Corp, this is the last thing that Kara expects. Her stomach drops as soon as she reads the title slide. It’s as if she’s flying and then suddenly the sun’s rays turn red. The wording is immediately recognizable and she racks her brain for how this could have happened. It takes only a second longer for her to remember a slippery orange bastard and her well-meaning friend. At the time, the conversation with Winn was brushed off and this is apparently the result. Kara’s face turns red in embarrassment. She had taken the time to make this silly little PowerPoint and now Lena has taken time out of her busy schedule in an attempt to make her feel better about it. When she finally gets the nerve to look Lena in the eye, she’s smiling softly at her, a playful glint in her eye. 

Kara goes to speak, but the brunette beats her to it. 

“Please have a seat Ms. Danvers.” The semi-formal tone takes over as the CEO gets down to business. Kara sighs as she does as she’s told. While taking a seat, she fiddles with her glasses before removing them completely.

“I would first like to apologize for taking so long to get back to you regarding your proposal. Recent events have kept us both extremely occupied. While I know that that is no excuse, I was waiting for things to settle down slightly. Nonetheless,” Lena smiles, “between the two of us, this is about as settled as things will get. Now,” she channels Vanna White as she gestures to the board, “why I would make a suitable companion.”

Kara has to remind herself not to grip the arms of the chair, knowing they’d get warped out of shape. Instead, she places her hands against her thighs, eyes wide as she waits for Lena to continue. She changes the slide and Kara feels an eyebrow raising, a shadow of her friend’s action.

“Now, while being a Luthor has provided a number of obstacles, most notably being the constant threat of death, there are also benefits. With the new family came a sizable income. Under Lex’s reign, Luthor Corp took part in a number of shadowy deals and reprehensible endeavors,” Lena’s eyebrows furrow but she continues on. “I have done my best to rebuild the bridges that Lex burned and cut off relations to anyone untoward. L-Corp is doing better and better every day.” Kara smiles softly, pride clear in her eyes. “The point is,” Lena digresses, “that I have more connections than ever and I have no qualms about using them to our advantage.” Kara snorts. “Snapper Carr? A DEO agent? Just let me know and I’ll handle it.” There’s a playful glint in Lena’s eyes. “If money doesn’t solve the problem, I’m sure there will be other possible avenues to take.” She’s holding back her smile at the crinkles developing around Kara’s eyes. She turns toward the presentation, composing herself as she switches slides again. That composure is almost lost when Kara starts outright laughing.

“My brother tried to kill your cousin.”

“Multiple times,” Kara interjects.

“Yes. Multiple times. And my mother tried to kill you.”

“Also on more than one occasion.”

“In my own defense, they’ve also tried to kill me more than once.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to defend yourself.”

“Yes, you’ve told me. About as many times as a Luthor has tried to kill you, me, or Superman. But this means there will never be any question as to where holidays will be spent. There’s no need to be nervous about meeting my family or trying to impress them. As I understand it, it’s one of the biggest causes of stress in a relationship. Even if we could find mother, it’s highly unlikely that she would want to host Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Does she even cook?” Kara asks.

“She has people for that.”

“But of course.” The superhero is feeling playful. Her initial mortification has been abandoned and replaced with amusement the longer the interaction goes on. Lena switches slides and Kara gets the feeling that she’s wrapping this up.

“What my upbringing and the death threats mean Kara, is that I’m tougher than I look. Sometimes I’m reckless, and I’m forever grateful that you’re always there for me when I stumble, but you don’t always have to be super. Just Kara is fine too. You protect me more than anyone ever has,” Kara blushes but smiles. Lena grabs her hand as she stands closer. “I just want you to know that it goes both ways. Kara Zor-El never has to wear a mask around me. Whether that comes in the form of a red skirt or glasses.” She squeezes her hand and perches on the edge of the conference table. She pulls it into her lap and continues on. “I’m afraid I don’t have the references you do though.” She laughs quietly as she ends the presentation, the L-corp logo returning to the screen. 

“Thank you,” Kara squeezes the bridge of her nose with her unoccupied hand. “I can’t believe that got sent to you.” Her face starts to redden.

“I wouldn’t have been sure it was meant for me, but it was impressively specific.”

“Oh Rao. I’m so sorry Lena. This is so embarrassing. There was this Fort Rozz escapee and Winn called when he was running my algorithm and I just wanted to get him off the phone. I didn’t realize what he was sending. I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward position. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about it. It is really sweet of you.” Kara goes to fiddle with her glasses before realizing that they’re still sitting on the table. 

“Kara-“

“And you can just pretend I never sent it. You’re my best friend and I never want to lose that.”

“Kara-“

“You not feeling the same isn’t going to change things.”

“Kara!” she finally breaks through the rant. “If I didn’t feel the same, I wouldn’t have put this together,” she smiles at the blonde, crossing her legs as she shifts closer. “I’ve been trying to hint at it for a while now. Since before I got your accidental presentation.”

“Oh,” Kara sounds genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, oh.” Kara’s features transform from shocked to pleased as she stands. Lena doesn’t release her hand and she’s forced to step into her space. She doesn’t mind.

“Does that mean you’ll let me take you on a date?”

“Just let me know when and where,” the CEO’s smile widens as the reporter steps closer.

“Sunday? Around noon? It’s the safest day of the week you know.” Lena just nods as Kara places the hand not being held on the table next to her thigh. The other goes next to the opposite once it’s released. Lena’s now free hands clasp around the base of the blonde’s neck. It doesn’t take much pressure to pull Kara into her and for their lips to connect. When Lena pulls back to speak, Kara’s lips chase her own. She grins into the kiss as her hand finds Lena’s lower back and pulls her in closer, moving her to the edge of the conference table. 

“I hope this isn’t how all of your rebuttals end.” The blonde’s smile is as large as it can get as she brushes a stray raven hair out of her companion’s face. 

“Only when they go really well,” she leans in to kiss Kara again. “Now what was this about taking me on a wild ride?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's original presentation is up [right here](http://ifailbutitry.tumblr.com/post/169096324067/goes-along-with-my-story-an-accidental)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that Lena's response is up on tumblr now too!

[The Rebuttal](http://ifailbutitry.tumblr.com/post/169125484347/lenas-chapter-7-rebuttal-part-1)


End file.
